


Thirty Minutes Into April Nights

by CupidGenie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Liam, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidGenie/pseuds/CupidGenie
Summary: Nothing's better than being in bed with weather like this...except maybe sharing it with Theo Raeken.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Thirty Minutes Into April Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Best thing about quarantine is spending it in bed all day. Hope everyone's staying safe! I'm having a great time with these<3

The window is wide open in Liam's room tonight and the cool breeze coming through is delightful. It's the kind of night that signals the soon coming weather as the season transitions from winter to spring. Oh, the summer nights that are on their way. Suddenly, life is really good and nothing could ruin this overwhelming sense of euphoria.

All for thirty minutes at least.

That's when Liam realizes he is very much still awake and deep into his thoughts. He should be asleep like everyone else at this hour. It's going on 4 o'clock and he's replayed his entire day in his mind way too many times. He's over analyzed every decision he's made up until now, reminisced his happiest memories and cringed at his most embarrassing. And, yeah he's still awake. His room is the most ideal environment to sleep in right now, why is he not sleeping?

Liam sits up in his bed and looks at his closed door. 

_He's asleep, he'll be so mad._

Snickering internally, he rips the covers off his body and slips on his socks before quietly walking out into the hallway. He sneaks all the way down the hall until he arrives at the unwelcoming door of Theo Raeken's bedroom.

There's a dim light coming through the floor and when he presses his ear against the cold wood he hears the talking from the television. He also hears a chimera snoring. But why would that stop him?

Him and Theo have actually been getting progressively more comfortable around each other lately. Between heated arguments and unnecessary nose punching there's been these incidents- incidents where both boys got to maybe...enjoy the other's presence. Theo sometimes assisted Liam with his ruthless biology assignments, which would turn into late night gaming sessions that lasted way too long and sometimes in the mornings Theo would make these killer egg and ham grilled sandwiches that the younger loved to death. Sometimes they'd even share their food; they would have a small taste of everything the other had.

Liam doesn't recall ever opening a door that creaked as loud as this one did, but once he's inside he's met with the boy still fast asleep. The T.V is barely audible and on some random commercial channel and he wonders if Theo purposely leaves it on at night. He doesn't know, but it sounds like something the older would do.

Walking up to his bed, he grins at the sight of the usually uptight teen now peacefully resting away. He would feel bad for going to wake him if it weren't for his own selfish needs.

Liam places his hand on the broad shoulder, shaking gently. "Theo...hey. Theo? Wake up."

Theo's eyebrows immediately clench together, a palm moves to rest over his face. "What do you want." he states harshly.

"T? I can't sleep." he whines.

"I can, go away."

"I'm tired too, I just can't." Liam doesn't know what he expects Theo to do about it. He just really craves his attention right now.

Theo lets out a small sigh. "Please, Li."

"Just let me chill here?" he asks hopefully, he promises to himself he'll stay quiet if the other let's him stay.

When Theo's eyes open slightly to give Liam the dirtiest glare the blue eyed boy has ever seen, he gives him a pretty smile. There's some stirring, a yawn, some stretching and then Theo sits up and lifts his blanket- his invitation for Liam to climb in; he does so eagerly.

And then Theo's getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Liam yells after him.

He doesn't get a response. Instead, he listens to Theo's footsteps as he walks downstairs to the kitchen. The fridge door opens. Closes. More footsteps. Before he knows it Theo's back with two popsicles in his hand, one of which is thrown at his head.

"Eat. Shut up." he says, ripping the wrapper off his snack with perfect teeth.

"Where did you get these?" Liam inspects the familiar packaging.

Theo comes back to bed. "I stashed them."

"These are mine." They're his favorite.

"Sure are." Theo smirks. "So how about a scary movie?" he switches the boring commercial channel for some 80's horror film and is completely invested within minutes. Forgetting Liam was even there.

Until, of course, Liam's shuffles closer so that their sides are pressed together. Theo glances at him for a second and then turns back to the movie as he continues to enjoy Liam's previously missing ice cream. But really, he doesn't mind. Not at all.

**

Thirty minutes have passed and Liam's head is leaning on Theo's shoulder.

"Mm...you smell good." he comments.

The corner of Theo's mouth twitches then. "Are you tired yet?"

With obvious sleep in his eyes, Liam looks up and nodds. "Mhm." Then he's moving to lay down, taking Theo's hand so that he can pull him to do the same. "Theo?"

"Yes?"

"Can I put my feet on you?"

"Why?"

"They're cold."

"I-....I don't care." God, this kid's unbelievable. He doesn't know why he let's him do these things. It's then that Liam makes these happy noises that have Theo's chest feeling tight, stomach doing little flips. Oh shit, oh fuck.

Liam takes his hand again, this time he brings it to his lips and places a light kiss to his knuckles. His eyes lift to meet Theo's almost in slow motion as they lay together, face to face.

They stare in silence and Theo knows even in the dark that Liam's eyes are sparkling, yellow and gold stars dancing around his irises. It's so intense and neither of them knows what's happening. And neither of them want it to stop.

There's a chill going down their spines. Was it from the open window?

Liam breaks the silence, his voice incredibly soft. "Theo?"

They're still staring. There's still chills.

"Yeah, Littlewolf?"

They can both hear their heartbeats in synch.

"I don't know why I love this so much."

Theo squeezes their intertwined hands. He closes his eyes.

It's only the beginning of April.

"We'll figure it out. For now, let's get some rest."


End file.
